Doppelgangers Everywhere
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: A Star of Christmas/Twas the Night Before Easter Crossover. Because let's be honest, everyone wants to see what'd be like when Marlee and Cavis team up. The plot - Cavis and Milward end up in modern day Crisper County, meet Marlee and Louis, and the four decide to stage the greatest musical the world's ever known. This will be the dump for a series of drabbles within this universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue – Let's Do The Time Warp Again**

Nobody knows exactly how it happened. How someone back in 1882 could possibly invent a functional time machine. And, to be fair, that's not exactly what happened. Or, at least, that's not how they remembered it. Milward had a lot of fun words he liked to use to describe what happened. Cavis argued that none of those were correct. According to Cavis, it was like opening a door, except neither of them opened anything. Like the sky just popped open for them. And there was a swirl of color, and then they were here.

Marlee had a hard time buying it. Louis was very interested.

But no matter _how _it happened, Cavis Appythart and Milward Phelps found themselves no longer in London, 1882, but rather, Crisper County, 2012.

Louis had been the first person to notice them. There was something familiar about Milward that he couldn't quite put his finger on. But being the kind soul he is, he greeted them cordially, and after hearing of their plight, he offered to help in any way he could.

Which was how they ended up staying in Marlee's apartment. She was still skeptical of the whole situation, but Louis was her best friend and it was difficult to turn him down when he pouted. And besides, that Milward guy _was _pretty cute…

What really sealed the deal, however , was when she found out what they did for a living. Actual playwrights? Who penned actual musicals for the actual West End stages in London? After performing some tidbits of their greatest hits, Marlee was sold.

The first time Louis felt uneasy about the situation was when Marlee announced that she was going to help them stage a brand new musical here in the new millennium. After what happened last time, Louis felt like he had reason to be a bit on edge.

But Marlee had cast her spell over him long ago, and all it took was a few words and her fluttering eyelashes to convince him that he should help them with it, too. There were a few conditions, of course. Marlee had to promise to not quit her job like last time. Louis had to promise that he'd actually let Milward do some of the writing. "After all," Marlee reminded him, "He _is _a professional." Cavis and Milward promised to try their best to incorporate new vocabulary and technology, although they _were _learning as they went.

And that's how it happened. That's how Cavis Appythart, Milward Phelps, Marlee Meade, and Louis who preferred to not disclose his last name, came to be a group, working on a play that Marlee and Cavis were sure was going to teach people about the power of love. Milward just hoped people would like it. And Louis, well, he mostly stuck around to take care of Marlee.

And these are the stories of what happened in that frame of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I wish I could say something like "The long awaited first real chapter!" But, you know, it has no reviews. So the only one really awaiting it was me, I guess. This chapter is shorter than I would've liked but hey look it's done!**

Marlee shook her head "Okay, you guys really need some new clothes."

"What's wrong with what we got on now?" Milward asked, glancing down to his attire.

Louis made a face of disgust as he offered "Well, for one, you've been wearing the same thing since you got here."

"And it doesn't really help with the whole blending in thing." Marlee supplied.

Cavis frowned "I really don't see how it's a problem. Our looks are classic!"

"Do I have to get rid of my silly mustache?" Milward asked, pouting a bit.

Marlee and Cavis said "No" while Louis said "Yes"

While the mustache decision was left without a permanent solution, the four found themselves at the local mall. Cavis was able to find some newer suits along with a couple of pairs of khakis and dress shirts. He refused to take off the top hat. Marlee was about to blow a casket. Louis rubbed her shoulders and promised he'd take care of it.

Cavis, meanwhile, was getting pretty fed up with Marlee's insistence that he lose the top hat. Milward thought it might help if he rubbed Cavis' shoulders and promised to take care of it, but then he realized that his relationship with Cavis wasn't _quite _the same of Marlee's with Louis.

Speaking of Milward, there wasn't much at the mall for him. He was incredibly tall and extremely lanky, not many clothing stores in the mall carried clothes for his body type. Louis assured him that it was totally normal. "I usually have a hard time finding clothes that fit me, too."

Marlee's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "You guys are pretty well the same size, why don't you lend him some of your clothes?"

Louis was all for this idea. After all, he only ever really wore about five sweaters and three pairs of pants. Well, originally, of course. Until the incident.

And really, he didn't want to blame Marlee. After all, it _was _mostly Milward's fault. Marlee wasn't the one making a big deal out of it. And man, did it ever grind his gears to see Milward in all of his ill-fitting sweaters and skinny jeans after that.

In actuality, it was totally innocent. Marlee had stepped out of Louis' room for a minute while Milward had been changing. Honestly, it was nothing that bad. He was only shirtless. But there had been a short squeal and Louis had rushed out to see what's wrong. And Marlee's eyes had lingered a little too long for his liking. And she was giggling nervously, and he looked even more flustered than she was.

After he covered up and sheepishly took solace in Louis' bathroom, things started to get strained between the three of them. It started with Louis commenting that the sweaters looked off on Milward "I don't know, I just don't think he pulls them off."

Marlee simply rolled her eyes as she replied "_You _can't pull them off. I'm glad you stick to your sweatervests, they look a whole lot better."

Which, of course, made Louis feel a little miffed. And he didn't like the way Marlee was looking at Milward, come to think of it. And he _really _didn't like the way Milward was looking at Marlee. Of course, neither Marlee nor Milward seemed to pick up on this. The only one who seemed to notice was Cavis.

"That really bugs you, huh?" he commented offhandedly, while he watched Louis watch Marlee giggle at something Milward had said. A few days had passed since the whole shopping fiasco, and while they'd tried to devote all their free energy into working on the musical, Louis had noticed Milward and Marlee had been spending _quite _a lot of musical writing time doing what he could only describe as flirting with each other.

Surprised, Louis, shook his head, coughing a bit before answering "What? No. I mean, it's not like anything's gonna happen. Marlee's too busy for a relationship anyway. She's always put her career first. And with the musical, well, she just won't." he explained, nodding in confidence.

"It's okay to be a little jealous, you know." Cavis tried.

"Pff? What? Me? Jealous? Of a guy with a stupid mustache?" Louis paused, frowning a bit, before wondering out loud "Do you think I should try to grow one?"

Cavis inhaled, ready to answer, when Marlee whipped around her eyes narrowed. "Cavis!" she cried angrily "I said no top hats!"

"They're classy!" he argued.

Marlee lept from her spot next to Milward on the piano bench as she cried "They're tacky and anachronistic! Take it off!"

"Make me!"

Milward and Louis sighed in unison. There was no way Marlee was going to win this one.


End file.
